


Someone Better

by RoEstel



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural
Genre: (only for Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Sam hit a dog.Dean was the vet.The Machine gave a number.It was Dr. Campbell.POI原剧设定，SPN黑帮AU，兴趣缺缺的黑帮继承人！Sam与兽医！Dean；灵感来源POI S03E04大概就是这样。所以这里是一个AU中篇，希望不那么OOC<似乎打破了奇怪的次元壁还请不要在意23333旧文搬运，大概率是坑了。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 1





	1. A-0 & B-0

A-0

“Mr. Reese，we got a new number.”

“你的机器还真是不愿意给我们点假期啊，Finch。”拿着甜甜圈和两杯加了一颗糖的煎绿茶，准备在图书馆好好地享用一顿早餐的Reese抱怨着走近，一边把绿茶放在桌上一边用空出来的手揉了揉Bear的后颈。

Finch瞟了一眼绿茶与自己键盘的距离，然后用上了他常用的“我不敢苟同”的语气：“Mr. Reese，我跟你说过很多遍，号码……”

“号码从不停止，我知道，Finch。”Reese拍了拍Bear的身侧让它回到窝里，直起身子说，“我只是觉得我们的大苹果里的虫子有点太多了*。”

Finch略微责备地看了一眼开玩笑的特工：“我们今天拿到的号码——你口中的‘虫子’——不可小觑，事实上，我们是第二次拿到他的号码了。”

“我还以为除了Leon不会有第二个人傻到天天把自己往火坑里推呢。”Reese的目光追随着自家老板拿起刚刚打印出来的照片，戏谑的语调却在Finch把照片贴到玻璃上时低了下去。

——Carl Elias

“我们目前还无法确定他是行凶者还是受害者……”

“受害者？你是认真的吗，Finch？”Reese难以置信地看着Finch，后者不置可否地挑了一下眉毛：“你不能否认，上一次他的号码出来的时候，他是受害者，Mr. Reese，而他并不是在那之后才当上黑帮老大的。何况，他在里克岛监狱里还帮助过你。”

Reese歪了一下脑袋，露出“我家老板就是这样”的无奈表情：“你说了算，Finch。但是我们现在连他在哪里都不清楚——很显然他不可能还在当历史老师。”

“你说到点子上了，Mr. Reese，”Finch转身，坐回了电脑边，敲击着键盘，“他在某次转监途中失踪了，但是据我们对Elias的了解和机器的运作方式，我们可以肯定他目前位于纽约城。”

“——那他为什么到现在都无声无息呢？”Reese接过了Finch的话，疑问到。

“目前我们只能猜测他应该躲藏在纽约的某处，伺机而动。”

“所以很有可能是他正在策划的事情使得他的号码跳了出来。所以有什么我可以做的吗，Finch，鉴于这个号码我们找都找不到？机器是不是高估我们了。”说着，Reese拿起了一个甜甜圈咬了下去。

“容我提醒你一下，Mr. Reese，‘我们的能力’不在它的考虑范围以内，机器只负责给出号码。”然而说罢，Finch就拿起了一杯煎绿茶，“也许我们可以问问Detective Carter最近纽约黑帮有没有什么异常动向。

Reese冲Bear吹了个口哨，马里努阿犬立刻发出了愉快的哼声，兴奋地跑到了主人的腿边：“那么与此同时，我们可以带Bear出去晨练一会儿，Finch。我们可以一边走一边给Carter打电话。”

B-0

Sam清楚自己的父亲从来没有真正爱过自己，而那个家庭里的一分一毫——无论是金钱还是情感——他都没兴趣。但他也不怎么憎恨自己的姓氏，事实上，他没兴趣。

所以当老Campbell临死前一个电话打给他，大打亲情牌，劝说Sam回家与哥哥一起打理家族事务的时候，Sam二十年来头一次感到如此恼火。

他还需要重复多少次他对那些阴暗街头带着火药味或血腥味的交易、那些在灯光昏暗的地下室紧锣密鼓的“货物”制作、那些坐在高档酒店水晶吊灯下皮笑肉不笑的谈判没有丝毫兴趣？

当然了，他也不是什么圣人。事实上，他十七岁的时候接管过一年家族在纽约的所有事务，那时所有人都说老Campbell疯了，Campbell家族出了名的隐匿肯定要毁于一旦。

但是并没有。

不仅如此，Campbell家族在这一年里成功地将纽约曾经的“六大家族”变成了五大——Campbell家族成为了谁也看不到的谜，而与此同时，家族的产业却扩大了两成。这是他的哥哥Jeff试着接管家族之后努力了三年都没有做到的。

更不用说Sam在这一年里的“办事效率”有多高了——他的座右铭是，不杀人，就不会有痕迹。

正当家族里所有人都以为Sam会顺理成章地接管家族，让他哥哥在里克岛监狱里把牢底坐穿，或者悄无声息地消失的时候，Sam却玩了点花样让Jeff“死”在了监狱，然后把一片大好的家族事业扔给了档案上已经确认死亡的哥哥，丢下一句“以后别来找我，没意思”，自己弄了个假身份上大学去了。

大学生活比黑道生活对Sam有吸引力得多，以前他未成年，家族里还可以凭着“监护人”的身份约束着他。成年之后，没有人可以约束得了Sam Campbell，他只会做自己乐意做、感兴趣做的事情。

而管理黑帮绝对不在Sam的遗愿清单上。

最后Sam还是从加州飞回了纽约，来接机的只有Sam的旧部下Garth，两人拥抱了一下之后，Sam直截了当地问：“我母亲在哪？”——既然家族有把握把他弄回来，肯定会在手里握着这张能让他放下一切的底牌，该死的，他以为自己为母亲安排的地方和身份已经够隐蔽的了。

Garth对于自己兄弟的敏锐一点也不感到惊讶：“在主宅里，你卧室的隔壁。她很好，只是被软禁了。”

“我以为我已经充分地表达了‘我没兴趣’的态度了，如果我想要这个天杀的家族的话，家族早就是我的了。Jeff想要怎样？”Sam很高兴除了Garth没有其他人来接他，这样既说明自己三年前在家族立下的规矩还没人敢动，也方便他了解近况，“我坐副驾驶。”

Garth为Sam拉开车门：“但是老Campbell执意把你叫回来——看来那一年你给他留下的印象有点太深了，Sam。”说着他笑了一声，“而Jeff巴不得你回来，好让他有机会除掉你——他自认为家族里现在都是他的人了。”

“那就让他来吧，”Sam放下那个他在校园里一直背着的帆布包，兴致缺缺，“怎么说，他也算‘死’在我手上过。还有什么我需要知道的？”

“虽然你三年前强调过Campbell家族不再需要新人，然而去年的时候，我们吸收了一个‘药剂师’——你听我解释，Sam——他帮助我们包下了纽约一半多的毒品交易！你不知道那家伙有多天才，我们现在完全不需要去费心进货再倒卖了——他发明了两种调配方法，大部分原料还是不被官方监视的药物！你明白我的意思，对吧。”Garth一脸难以置信地摇了摇头，“更不用说五大家族被扳倒了之后——我相信这个你肯定听说了——纽约变得有条有理多了，一切都顺风顺水。”

“Garth，当我说我对这一切‘不感兴趣’的时候，我是指，‘一点都不感兴趣’。”Sam懒懒地坐在副驾驶上说，不过Garth提到的那位新药剂师倒是有些引起他的兴趣。

Garth抱歉地笑了一下：“好吧，我只是以为纽约五大家族覆灭这样的大新闻你至少会有所耳闻——两年前，一个不知道从哪里冒出来的家伙，有胆量有野心，也有天分有谋略，和HR合作，尽管过程中遇到了一些阻力，但最终还是杀掉了五大家族的首领，并且与俄罗斯人达到了微妙的平衡。事实上，多亏了你在前一年把Campbell家族完全从台面上撤了下来，不然恐怕光有Jeff我们抵抗不过。

“说到这个，其实老Campbell把你叫回来不只是想把你这个更有利于家族发展的家伙跟家族绑紧，我们的确正面临着一个大好机会，成为纽约之王。”跟随福特车点火的轻微颤抖，Garth的语调里也带着微微的激动。

Sam挑眉，表示自己在听。

“Carl Elias。”


	2. A1 & B1

B-1

Garth把Sam送到了Campbell家的主宅，黑色的福特缓缓驶过铁艺大门。这里低调、不张扬，也没有什么身着黑西服戴着墨镜看上去不是FBI就是黑帮的保安人员——事实上，这里很像普通的千万富豪的宅邸。Sam很高兴一切都没有变，家族里的人估计还记得到底是谁——毫无疑问不是Jeff——帮他们做到了这般的隐蔽。

“Campbell先生在书房等你。”Garth在为Sam开车门的时候说，“行李我帮你放到房间里去。”

Sam最后看了Garth一眼，四目相对的那一秒，Sam最终确定下来这个曾经的兄弟还是自己的人。

“谢了，伙计。”

Sam一边径直走进白色为主调的别墅，一边想着虽然当年自己撂下的话是永远不会回来了，但是兴许家里的人还没有倒向Jeff。

反正……Sam冲着书房门口父亲的贴身保安Benny点点头，后者立刻带着敬意地让开了——说实话，这可不像是一个职业保镖会对一个有着清澈眸子和可爱卷发的大学生做的事情——“好久不见，Benny。”Sam自如地打了个招呼——他一直挺喜欢Benny，这个男人很简单，一心忠于老Campbell，护在老板身边，目睹过听过的交易和约定数不胜数，其中不乏机密，然而他从未说过一个字，哪怕是对家族其他成员——包括Jeff和Sam。

反正……老Campbell毫无疑问地更喜欢他这个小儿子。Sam微笑着喊出“父亲”这个称呼时在心里耸了耸肩。

“Sam，我亲爱的，亲爱的孩子！”老Campbell年纪并不大，还没到五十岁，却被确诊为癌症晚期，打拼出来一片天地却再没有时间去享受。Sam看着那个已时日不多的男人故作欢喜地从书桌后面起身，脸上堆满笑容，应付着的同时忍不住去想他到底会有多痛恨自己两个正值最好的时光的儿子，可以坐享自己年轻时流血流汗、脑袋挂在腰带上打拼出来的天地。“真高兴你能这么快赶回来，你母亲也很想念你——你毫无预兆地就留下字条离开了，我们都对你的离去毫无准备。”

——当年你竟敢放下一片大好的家族就离开，我没派人杀了你或者你母亲，已经很仁慈了。

Sam很难不露出一个微笑，这个笑容在他年轻的脸上看上去那么无害而天真：“我很抱歉，父亲，那时我对大学生活非常向往，我做出了冲动的决定。”

“我很高兴你选择了回来，你母亲也很高兴。”老Campbell又坐了回去，并示意Sam也坐下，“其实，如果你想去大学的话，只需要说一声，纽约大学也是很不错的选择。而我也不是什么不通情达理的父亲。”

如果这个老魔鬼能停止提他母亲，Sam相信自己想杀了他的冲动会小很多很多：“等会我会去见她，我很高兴得知你将她接到了家里。而事实上，不必了，我现在发现大学生活也没有那么的……吸引我。”——这一点是实话，在大学呆了几年之后，Sam很难不注意到自己对于那儿的兴趣很快地消减了。这个结果并不让他感到惊讶，事实上，他从小就会对很多事物感到兴趣，会不择一切手段得到，得到后却都难以避免地走向兴趣消退，这也导致了Sam对很多东西都提不起兴致。但是经过自我反思之后，Sam并不觉得吸引自己的是获得的过程——尽管有时有挑战的过程他的确很享受——得到之后他的的确确会有一段时间的沉迷。

所以，Sam坐在飞纽约的飞机上得出的结论是：他还没有遇上真正能长时间吸引他兴趣的东西。

“的确如此，Sam，”老Campbell赞同地说，“我也在大学体验过一些时日，但是不得不说，周围的人都太……不够格了。”

Sam努力挤出一个微笑，装作这真的是他失去兴趣的理由。老Campbell满意地点点头：“你见过Jeff了吗？——哦，他还在外面，为对付Elias做前期准备。”

“我以为如今信息收集坐在电脑前就能解决了。”Sam盯着厚重的书桌上一只铜质的狮子镇纸嘟哝，“当我说‘Campbell家族不需要新人’的时候，并没有‘Campbell家族可以固步自封了’的意思，父亲。”

老Campbell这次是发自内心地笑了：“很高兴你还是如此的敏锐，Sam，可惜Jeff不是，他还固执于曾经的老做法，卧底和线人什么的。”

Sam在心底暗暗哀嚎——老Campbell的态度不要太明显，他自己解决Jeff会怎么样吗？怕背着杀害亲生儿子的恶名？他都没几天好活了好吗。看来回来这一趟，在前面等着自己的，将会是非常无聊的争斗。怎么说老Campbell还是对全家族有着掌控的，不是Jeff自以为的三年就能收到自己手上的。

而他最讨厌的，就是无聊。

上帝救救他。

————————————————————

当Jeff再一次在大厅里对着任务失败，堪堪逃脱的手下大发雷霆的时候，Sam才终于恋恋不舍地放下手里的书，从花园的长椅上隔着落地窗饶有兴致地看着自己那手舞足蹈的哥哥和那几个畏畏缩缩的倒霉家伙。

他可不是对他那热衷暴力的兄弟“饶有兴致”，他是对Elias终于开始有了兴趣。

Sam原本是想让Jeff去解决那个Elias的，毕竟他哥哥也的确是有能力的，一般的黑道头子他不是拿不下。而Sam也懒得去争这个功，反正老Campbell如果真铁了心把家族硬塞给他，不差这一个Elias。

但是从他回到纽约已经一个多月过去了，以他老哥的急性子，急攻的话三周都算长。所以，要么是这三年多他哥不进反退，要么就是这个Elias真的不容小觑。

好吧，好吧，你总得去看一眼吧，Sam。

Sam从长椅上站起身来，在心里默默对自己说道，然后手中拿着《没有人给他写信的将军》步履轻快地走向了气氛紧绷的大厅。

“我无意打扰你Jeff，”Sam直直地走到了Jeff和他那几个手下之间，露出无辜的表情，“但是，我只是想知道，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

Jeff盯着自己还一副单纯大学生模样的弟弟，眯起了眼睛，有一瞬间Sam知道Jeff放任自己露出了杀意，但是现在呢，更重要的毫无疑问是……

“如果你能来帮助我们扳倒Elias那个老滑头而不是天天跟个真正的大学生一样啃书，我相信父亲会很高兴的。”Jeff重重地喷了一股鼻息，说。

Sam微笑了一下：“遵命，我的哥哥。我想我应该去做功课了，”说着他就转身准备上楼去他的书房，走到楼梯边时，他回头挥了挥手中的书，“哦，还有，我就是喜欢，怎么了？”说罢他转身就走，毫不理会Jeff露出恼怒的表情。

Game Starts.

“父亲。”

“父亲。”

老Campbell悠闲地坐在书桌后面看着自己的两个儿子，双手搭成塔状，身体陷入扶手椅柔软的天鹅绒里：“我有些惊讶我如此优秀的两个儿子竟然花了这么久还没有对Elias造成实质性的伤害。”

Jeff瞥了一眼面色如常的弟弟，压抑着怒火开口说：“因为我亲爱的弟弟似乎对与我合作有心理障碍。”

“并非如此，父亲，”Sam双手背在身后，似乎对于Jeff向父亲打报告并没有任何反感，“我只是担心我离开了三年，对于纽约的事务没有那么熟悉，可能让我的哥哥来主持大局更为恰当。我之前对我的兄长的办事效力颇有信心，以为我的微薄之力并不是他所必需的。”

老Campbell挑起一边眉毛：“我相信以你的能力，补齐过去发生的一切不需要那么久的，Sam。”

Sam微微颔首：“的确，不过我只是想既然我离开了这么久，肯定还是Jeff更有能力担起这个重担。”

“而Jeff领头的这快五十天里所做到的我们有目共睹。”老Campbell冷冷地说，“我想你不行该对自己这么没有信心，Sam。”

“是啊，Sammy，对自己有点信心。”Jeff卷起上嘴唇，狼笑着说。然而话音刚落他就被那个刚刚他喊了昵称的弟弟从刘海下瞟过来的目光定在了那里。

“不要那样喊我，Jeff，我记得我说过很多次，我还以为你已经改掉这个坏习惯了。”Sam保持着大学生般清秀的笑容配着那样的眼神，说着，他从身后拿出了一个文件夹，“这是我对Elias的调查，据我所知，Jeff试图与HR在不暴露我们家族的情况下博取他们的帮助共同对付Elias，但是就我看来，以他们的自大，他们不可能愿意与那些小团体合作，况且他们似乎在自己地盘内部也遇到了麻烦。”

老Campbell在Jeff惊讶而恼怒的目光中拿起了文件夹：“所以你的建议是？”

“既然Elias敢全然地隐匿，那么他肯定有完全信任的人为他打理一切，”Sam慢吞吞地说，“而既然这个人在活动，我们就能通过蛛丝马迹找到他。”

老Campbell翻到了文件的最后一页，看到了一个留着整齐的络腮胡，带着眼镜，给人以成功投资家印象的中年男人。Sam接着说：“Bruce Moran，与我们一样擅长隐蔽。”

“很显然还没我们优秀。”老Campbell难得地微笑了一下，唰地合上文件夹，“那就从他下手吧，我相信他也不会多容易被攻破。”

Sam此时就像一个作业被教授表扬之后露出羞涩却骄傲的笑容的大学生：“好的，父亲，我会尽力。”

“Jeff，那你先去跟进一下Sam得到的资料。”老Campbell毫不留情地下了命令，Jeff怎么不明白老Campbell是有事要单独跟Sam说，然而他无能为力，他看都没看弟弟一眼便离开了书房。

Sam也没费心回头去看Jeff离去的背影：“父亲？”

老Campbell重新躺回靠垫里：“我就知道你还是那样的优秀，我的Sam，我只是想也许我应该告诉你一点关于我们的新药剂师的事情，以让你不要再到处打听，试图找出他。”

“父亲，我……”Sam并不惊讶自己的行为被老Campbell发现了，他本身也没怎么费心遮掩自己的这一行动，反正被发现了总会有人主动来跟他解释的，何乐而不为。

老Campbell摆摆手打断Sam意图道歉的话：“这个药剂师的存在很微妙，我也知道你三年前立下规矩说不许再吸纳新人，但是这个人的……身份特殊，我认为吸收他是恰当的做法。”

“我很好奇是怎样特殊的身份竟然能让您如此破例？据我所知您是非常赞成我的这一项规定的。”Sam咄咄逼人地问。

“我只能说，你会知道的，在条件成熟的时候。”老Campbell看起来一点都没有被Sam的语气冒犯到，“而我现在能告诉你的是，你是找不到他的，以及他的名字是——

“Dean.”

A-2

“我最近闲的手脚都要生锈了，Finch。”

被点名的老板从书架前扭过头，看到自家员工躺在皮沙发上百无聊赖，像一只懒洋洋的猎豹，浑身散发着没有猎物可以捕捉的怨念。Finch抿了一下嘴唇：“Mr. Reese，机器没有吐出号码是不争的事实，我对此无能为力。”

特工先生扭过头：“你确定机器没出问题？纽约怎么可能快半个月都这么太平，除非Elias真的实现世界大同了。”

“我并不认为这是最可能的原因，” Finch不赞同地看了Reese一眼，“事实上，我担心是HR找上了Elias——但在此种情况下，他的号码应该再次出现。”

Reese从沙发上跳起来，吹了一声口哨叫起Bear：“那我出去看看能不能遇上非预谋的持枪抢劫什么的。”

Finch搬着书走过来的时候，只能看到特工急躁的西服角从入口消失。犹豫了一会之后，他急急放下手中的那年纪比自己大上三四倍的初版书，努力快步走着跟上自家特工和宠物渴求猎物的步伐。

当他们刚刚经过的那台公用电话突然响起来的时候，无论是Finch还是Reese一下子几乎都没反应过来。

而当他们回到图书馆，把机器给出的号码名字写在玻璃上，找出此人的照片和基本资料的时候，他们也没有反应过来这之前的一切平静都只是暴风雨前常有的那种。

“该死的，Finch，我以为你告诉我这家伙只是一个普通的会计！”

“看来是我调查得不够深，但是请允许我提醒你，Mr. Reese，你是那位今天早些时候判断他的威胁仅仅是‘一些街头小混混而已’的人——你的右手边有一个废弃的天桥，桥墩里的维护人员休息室应该可以帮助你躲过去。”

因为对行凶者实力判断失误以至于只带了最基础的手枪的特工先生不得已躲入了老板提供的逼仄小房间，从隐蔽的门缝中看着来势汹汹、训练有素的一个杀手小队警惕而快速地经过。等到确认安全之后，Reese才终于又按了一下耳机：“看来许久不见，机器一上来就给了我们一个大礼。”

“疑点很多，Mr. Reese，”Reese回到图书馆一眼就看到Finch沉思状站在镜子前打量着贴在上面的此次POI的资料，“我所查到的一切都很正常，作为华尔街的会计，他的收入与支出符合平均标准，作息也很规律，最近并没有数额过大的支出或收入。”

“我向你保证，Finch，有人非常想让他死，以至于雇了一队这样的杀手。”Reese笃定地说，“难到是他的血统有什么问题？”

Finch转身拿起一张纸贴上玻璃处空隙：“你问到点子上了，Mr. Reese，Moran先生是个孤儿，他的父母到底是谁我并不能查到。所以这很有可能是一场由于遗产继承而起的谋杀。”

“我们可以问问Zoe是不是最近有哪位亿万富翁终于在他儿女的期盼中踏入坟墓。”

尽管用经典的“不赞同”眼神看了一眼自家员工以表示对其措辞的不满，Finch还是默认了Reese拿出手机拨号的行为，与此同时自己开始着手研究那队追杀Reese的杀手。

“好的，谢谢。”Reese在Finch看过来的目光中结束通话，摇了摇头，“看来纽约那些吸血鬼最近都还活得好好的。”

“而如果是想通过谋害来取得遗产的话，我们早该收到他们的号码。”Finch抿了一下嘴唇，“所以我们又回到了原点。那些杀手是常见的雇佣兵，常见到我找不到他们。”

Reese拿出包开始往里面装枪支：“那现在唯一的选择就只有盯紧Moran，那些人失败了肯定会再回来。”

————————————————————

“我衷心地希望你知道自己在做什么，Mr. Reese。”

“你要相信我和Shaw的实力，Finch。”前特工先生轻声说，并不担心地看着套着黑头套被粗鲁地推出厢式轿车的中年男人，“况且，我相信我们的这位会计先生并不是完全无辜的，他就算受了点伤也是罪有应得。”

耳机那边停顿了一会儿：“何以见得，Mr. Reese？”

Shaw的声音轻快地插入：“不在现场你可是错过了不少信息呢，Harold。看起来虽然这队雇佣兵干起活来很专业，但是对于窃听的防范可不够。我们的这位Moran先生，是一位老朋友的朋友。”

“Elias？”

“Bingo~”Shaw轻快地说，“他们现在就正在‘询问’我们的号码先生Elias的这位老朋友呢，不过听起来他不是会松口的人。”

“我不希望我们的POI受到实质性的伤害，Mr. Reese，Ms. Shaw。”Finch听着耳机里隐约传来的惨叫，颇为反对地说。

Shaw笑着翻了个白眼：“我们当然知道，Harold，这个号码不会真的缺胳膊少腿的，正好还让Elias欠我们个人情。”

女特工的话音刚落，她的老板就听到倒数的声音，“三，二，一”，然后是急促却谨慎的跑步声，随后是他这几年在耳机里听惯了的枪声，肉体搏击的声音，呻吟哀嚎的声音。Finch不是不会自己在脑海中勾画出场面，但是他还是不喜欢那样的血腥残暴——即便他知道自己在做的事情是正确的。

他似乎更喜欢面对着冷冰冰的电脑屏幕，输入一条条代码构建出那些从孩童时期就萦绕在自己脑海中的计划与梦想。就算他和Nathan把北极光交给政府，只卖了一美元的时候，Finch下意识地都不去想政府得到相关号码之后的那些果决而利落的行动。他可能天性就是这样吧，即便自己轻轻打出来的代码造成的伤害可能有过之而无不及，却依旧无法直视真正带着血的场面，似乎他真的有那么良善一样——他自己清楚如果真的到了他所珍爱的事物受到威胁的境地，他是可以不顾一切的。

“我相信你为我们的号码准备了酒店房间，Finch。”特工先生一边平稳气息一边问耳机那头的富翁老板。

Finch从自己的思绪里回过神来：“当然，Mr. Reese，让Moran先生好好休息一下吧，我相信他的号码与Elias的号码先后出现不是巧合。”

————————————————————

“我为什么要相信你们。”

Reese皮笑肉不笑地拦住看起来估计想上去给那个被绑在椅子上的男人一拳的Shaw——虽然他自己也蛮想给他一拳的——说：“凭我们还没杀了你，也没想从你那里套什么Elias生意的机密信息。”

“我明白你的谨慎，Moran先生，”房间门被推开，Finch走了进来，“所以我特地带来了能让你开口的人——他可是不顾自己的人身危险跟我到这里来的。”

带着眼镜的会计刚想嘲笑刚刚进来的瘸腿男人他的行为是徒劳就看到了Finch身后跟着进来的自家老板。前特工看到来人，松了口气：“我们各自的老板都来了，Moran，你这下总该愿意谈谈了。”

“Bruce，”Elias微笑着向自己的老朋友打招呼，径直走过去为他解开了手上的绳索，“Harold和John和我是老朋友了。”

被解开束缚的男人活动着手腕看了一眼其他三个人的反应，然后选择了相信自己老朋友的话。“你怎么认识他们的？他们看起来像为政府做事的。”

“我们在很多年前曾经各自为政府做过事，”Finch代Elias回答到，“而我们与Elias的相识是一个误会。”

Elias微笑着看向绷着脸的Finch：“一个美好的误会，我可是很高兴有你这位棋友，Harold。”

“咱们能不能别再交流感情，谈点正事？”Shaw一脸受不住的表情翻了个白眼。

Reese看起来深有同感，接话说：“Elias，你觉得Moran受到的危险跟你有关吗？”

Elias耸耸肩：“除此之外他只是一个非常优秀的会计，所以我想是的，而且你们不是听到了绑架他的人在拷问他关于我生意的事情吗。”顿了顿之后，小个子男人补充到，“而且，竟然能找出Bruce，看来这次找我麻烦的人总算有点水平了。”

“不得不说，让打理资金的人隐姓埋名过普通白领的生活是很高明的举措。”Finch中肯地评价，“而我则对你这次遇上的对手为你表示担忧。”

“你什么时候开始怀疑我的能力了，Harold，”Elias故作不高兴地抱怨，“我能应付好的，不用为我和Bruce担心，给我们一点时间。”

Reese本以为自家老板会拒绝并提出保护，然而Finch说的却是：“这个房间很安全，Ms. Shaw和Mr. Reese会轮流来保护你们，你们可以在这里进行反击策划。”

这有点不像Finch，Reese奇怪地想，Finch不是总是尽力避免一切形式和可能的冲突的吗。他张开嘴意欲询问，最后还是作罢，可以等到这次的事情结束之后再问。

“Mr. Reese，让Ms. Shaw值第一轮班，你陪我回图书馆，再顺便为她带晚餐。”Finch没再多言，简短地结束了两方会晤。

Elias点点头：“谢谢，Harold，看来我又欠你一次。”

Finch离开前回头看了黑帮头子一眼：“等这次结束再说吧，Elias。”

前特工跟着他的老板走出高档酒店，一路上Finch似乎都在心事重重地思考什么问题，于是Reese也没有说话，直到他们回到了图书馆，Finch才面色凝重地对自家员工说：

“Mr. Reese，我恐怕，这次盯上Elias的对手，可能真的有能力扳倒Elias。”


End file.
